Tiger Lily
by Ruise Vein Cort
Summary: Dentang lonceng yang bergema bagaikan sebuah sihir agar air mata ini tak pecah. Kau tertidur dalam buaian, bersama sang penguasa dalam keabadian. Chap 6 : Sayounara... Nii-san. Aku hanyalah salah satu pemain dalam cerita yang telah berakhir.
1. She's back?

- ? POV -

Aku berdiri di sisi kanan kapal yang tengah ku naiki. Semilir angin bertiup, membuat rambut hitam ku menari. Mata emas ku terus memandangi burung-burung camar yang bertebangan di langit luas.

"Sudah lama sekali..." gumamku saat bola mata emasku menemukan pemandangan lain. Pemandangan yang merupakan tempat tujuanku. Mineral Town.

Aku penasaran bagaimana keadaan yang lain.

- Claire POV -

"Ann, aku pesan bento seperti biasa ya," seru Cliff yang mengambil meja di dekatku. Ann mengangguk dan berhambur memasuki pintu dapur. Selama menunggu Cliff hanya diam, menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara aku?

Aku hanya termenung memperhatikan tingkah Cliff sembari mengaduk-aduk jus anggur milikku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menyapa dan makan di meja yang sama dengan Cliff. Membicarakan banyak hal, dan menjadikan dunia milik berdua. Tapi mana mungkin, tiap kali aku mengajak Cliff bicara tak ada ucapan yang keluar. Suaraku terhenti tepat di pangkal tenggorokan. Aku memalukan.

"Ini pesananmu Cliff," seru Ann sembari meletakkan bento di depan Cliff. Membuat Cliff mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah senyum. Hah... ingin rasanya bertukar tempat dengan Ann. Ann menoleh ke arahku. Seulas senyum tipis terukir disana.

"Ajak bicara Cliff. Jangan memandangin terus," bisiknya saat dia sudah ada di dekatku. Wajahku rasanya memanas, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ku lirik ke meja Cliff, dia memakan bento-nya dengan tenang tanpa menimbulkan sedikit suara.

"Hah... aku tidak punya keberanian untuk itu Ann..." keluhku sambil memandang Ann.  
Ann duduk di kursi kosong yang berada tepat di sampingku.

"Heh? Begitu ya. Sayang sekali dia tidak ada disini kalau begitu."

"Dia?" aku memandang ke arah Ann. Ann mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Iya, di--"

"Oi! Pengumuman! Kai dan Sere sudah kembali!" seru Harris yang memotong ucapan Ann. Semua yang ada di ruangan ini menoleh.

"Bohong!? Dimana dia?" tanya Doug optimis. Tidak biasanya aku melihat pria paruh baya itu bertingkah se optimis ini.

"Ada di dermaga, sudah ya. Aku harus memberitahu yang lain," jawab Harris yang langsung pergi keluar. Meninggalkan ruangan yang riuh rendah.

Kai datang ya? Tidak aneh kalau begitu, tapi tadi Harris mengucapkan satu nama lagi yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Ku lirik Ann yang masih terpaku memandang ke arah pintu masuk. Pandanganku beralih ke arah Cliff, dia juga terpaku ke arah pintu masuk sama seperti Ann. Tapi dengan wajah pucat. Rasanya tahun lalu Cliff tidak begitu.

Atau pandangan pucat itu tertuju pada orang lain? Nama yang disebutkan oleh Harris.  
Kalau tidak salah tadi namanya Sere, kelihatannya orang itu perempuan. Apa hubungannya dengan Cliff ya? Aku jadi penasaran.

- - - - -

"Terimakasih, datang lagi ya," seruku sembari menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga pinkcat yang di padu dengan trick blue pada Gray. Dia hanya mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topi yang selalu di gunakannya. Saat Gray sudah keluar dari toko aku mulai tertawa kecil, bunga itu pasti untuk Mari.

"Semoga berhasil," gumamku sambil memandang ke arah luar.

Aku berbalik dan menuju deretan pot berisi bibit bunga toy flower. Kuperhatikan pot demi pot.

"Belum bertumas ya," gumamku sembari meletakkan pot terakhir.

'Klining'

"Um? Selamat da---" ucapanku terhenti saat ku lihat siapa yang baru datang. Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan bagian depan yang memanjang. Sepasang bola mata emas yang mengingatkanku pada bola mata kucing. Dan seulas senyum lembut.

"Kau pemilik toko bunga ini ya?" suara yang begitu merdu keluar dari sela-sela mulut mungil yang kemerahan itu. Dia terlihat begitu cantik. Siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya.

"Iya," jawabku kikuk.

"Ah, kalau begitu apa kau punya bunga gemsoil? Disini bunga itu langka," tanyanya. Aku terdiam sesaat, tidak biasanya ada yang menanyakan bunga itu.

"Ada, anda ingin berada buah?"

"Sepuluh,"

"Baik, tunggu sebentar," seruku. Aku berlari ke arah pintu menuju rumah kaca.

Tidak biasanya ada yang membeli bunga itu. Karena jarang ku gunakan saja sebagai pupuk untuk bunga yang lain.

Aku berjalan menuju sudut ruanga. Puluhan bunga gemsoil tumbuh dengan subur. Kuambil bunga-bunga itu beserta pot-nya. Aku lupa menanyakan pada gadis itu.  
Dia ingin yang masih ditanam atau untuk karangan bunga.

"Maaf menunggu," ucapku sembari membuka pintu. Kulihat gadis itu tengah membungkuk memandangi pinkcat yang ku letakkan di sebelah kasir.

"Anda ingin dijadikan buket?" tanyaku. Gadis itu tertawa kecil, aku hanya diam dan memandang bingung padanya.

A... anu..."

"Sere."

"Eh?"

"Panggl saja Sere. Jangan terlalu formal," ucapnya. Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan pot-pot yang ku bawa ke atas meja kasir.

"Tolong di buat menjadi karangan ya? Aku ingin memberikannya pada teman lama," ucapnya. Aku mengangguk dan mulai membungkus bunga-bunga itu setelah sebelumnya memotong tangkainya serapi mungkin. Sere terus terdiam menunggu pesanannya.

"Kau sudah lama di sini?" tanyanya membuyarkan kesunyian.

"Iya, kurang lebih sudah satu setengah tahun," jawabku sambil tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tengah ku lakukan.

"Begitu ya, pantas aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kota ini benar-benar tidak berubah semenjak enam tahun yang lalu."

"Hehe, begitulah. Aku juga pindah kesini karena tawaran kakakku."

"Kakakmu?"

"Iya, namanya Jack. Sekarang dia menjadi petani di pertanian di kota ini," pembicaraan berjalan lancar. Tanpa terasa jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Dengan kata lain kami sudah berbicara selama tiga jam lebih.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini, terima kasih ya. Jadi berapa?"

"Dua ratus gold."

Sere memasukan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan uang sejumlah yang ku ucapkan.

"Terima kasih, datang lagi ya."

"Pasti," dan diapun menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kesunyian kembali mengisi ruangan ini. Kulirik ke arah rak berisi bibit toy flower. Aku terdiam memandang rak itu. Jarakku sekitar sekitar tiga meter, tapi samar aku bisa melihat tunas setinggi lima belas sentimeter.

"Cepat sekali..." gumamku terpaku.

- Sere POV -

Aku berjalan melewati klinik menuju gereja. Di depan gereja dapat ku lihat Carter tengah melambaikan tangan pada dua orang anak yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

"Ah, kau..." seru Carter saat disadarinya keberadaanku. Aku tersenyum dan menunjukkan deretan gigiku.

"Lama tak jumpa."

"Ingin berziarah ya?"

"Ehe," aku menggaruk pipi kananku yang sebetulnya tidak gatal. Entah mengapa kalau disebut berziarah agak aneh.

"Ya sudah, lakukan saja. Kalau ada perlu aku ada di dalam. Rasanya aneh melihatmu mengunjungi makam itu."

"URUSAI!" aku berteriak. Sontak Carter berlari menuju gereja, samar ku dengar suara tawanya.

Ku gembungkan ke dua pipi ku dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Pendeta yang tidak sopan," gumamku kesal. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju areal pemakaman. Tepatnya menuju sebuah makam tua yang tidak terurus.

Dengan suka rela dapat kurasakan empat garis siku-siku muncul di kepalaku.  
"Dia pasti malas mengurus makam," desisku kesal.

Ku letakkan karangan bunga yang tadi ku beli dari toko Claire di depan makam itu.

"Tolong tunggu ya, nanti ku suruh dia mengurus makam ini," ucapku pelan.

"Seperti orang bodoh saja."

"Eh?" aku membalikkan tubuhku. Ku lihat Saibara berdiri disana.

"Maksudmu seperti orang bodoh apa? Kakek tua?" tanyaku ketus.

"Mana ada orang yang berziarah pada makamnya sendiri?"

"Urusai! Terserah aku kan!"

"Ku harap bila waktuku tiba aku tidak sepertimu," seru Saibara dengan nada sinis. Dapat ku lihat dari balik kumis putih itu terdapat senyum mengejek.

"Mau ku percepat tidak?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," kami saling terdiam dan bertukar pandangan. Rasanya ingin sekali aku mencekik lehernya, mematahkan semua tulang yang ada di tubuhnya.

Lalu orga--- akh! Apa yang kupikirkan sih? Bodohnya aku memikirkan hal itu.

- Claire POV -

Aku memutar papan menjadi closed. Semua bunga sudah ku siram dan sekarang aku bisa mengunjungi Kai. Kurasa Cliff ada disana.

Kuraih keranjang berisi kue kering yang tadi kubuat dan keluar dari toko. Tak lupa juga ku kunci pintu dan memasukannya pada saku baju.

Saat aku tiba di Rose Square langkahku terhenti.

Saibara berjalan ke arahku sambil bertukar tatapan membunuh dengan pengunjung toko ku yang tadi. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sere.

"Dasar! Kau itu benar-benar bodoh!" bentak Saibara. Sere hanya tersenyum, entah itu perasaanku saja atau bukan. Senyuman itu terlihat seperti senyuman pembunuh.  
"Hah? Bodoh? Mana yang lebih bodoh? Aku? Atau kau?" balas Sere ketus.

Pertama kalinya aku melihat ada orang yang berani melawan Saibara. Gray saja tidak berani.

"Um?" pandanganku berpindah ke arah jalan menuju pantai. Ku lihat Cliff berdiri disana. Jantungku berdebar, wajahku serasa memanas.

"Gyaaa! Sere!" teriaknya histeris.

Sere mengalihkan pandangannya, dia kembali tersenyum. Jujur, aku merasa seram melihat senyuman itu.

"Cliff sayang, tidak sopan begitu pada orang yang sudah lama tidak ditemui."

Eh? Apa? Cliff... sayang?

* * *

Ruise : Huwagh… maaf kalau tidak memuaskan, 3 bulan ngeliatin chapter ini aku jadi ragu buat publish… Selamat mem-flame… (pundung di pojokkan)

Sere : Tolong Review

Ruise : Mata gw rusak apa ya? Baca dari hp keliatan mana yang salah ketik, di computer kagak TwT


	2. She's perfect

- Claire POV -

"Clairee!" ucap Jack penuh semangat sembari melambaikan tangannya dari tengah ladang. Aku hanya diam, tak memperdulikan kakak-ku yang menjadi hyper active akibat terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi gula untuk sarapan tadi.

"Kakak, aku pergi ke toko dulu," ucapku malas-malasan. Jack tak menjawab dan hanya melompat-lompat, menyebarkan air pada semua bibit yang sudah ditanam. Kelihatannya aku benar-benar harus menghilangkan makanan yang mengandung gula berlebih dari daftar sarapan pagi maupun makan malam. Semoga untuk makan siang Jack tidak membeli makanan manis.

'Klining.'

Suara lonceng kecil kembali menyapaku pagi ini. Kubiarkan papan tertuju CLOSED, karena memang belum jam buka.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, aku menyiram bunga-bunga yang ada. Bedanya hanyalah pikiranku berada pada kejadian kemarin, bukan pada keadaan para bunga yang tengah mekar.

Kejadian dimana gadis bernama Sere itu memanggil Cliff dengan tambahan 'sayang'. Terbesit beberapa hal dalam otakku. Kemungkinan bahwa mereka saling mengenal dan memiliki hubungan khusus satu dengan yang lainnya. Dengan begitu kemungkinanku untuk ada di samping Cliff tidak ada.

Tapi... kurasa ada dan tidaknya Sere itu sama saja. Aku bahkan tak bisa menyapa Cliff secara normal.

"Air di pot sudah tumpah," bisik sebuah suara yang menyadarkanku ke dunia nyata.  
Kutatap air yang terus mengalir pada sebuah pot bunga berisi tunas bunga Happy Lamp yang sudah dipenuhi air.

"Wawawawa," ucapku panik sembari meletakkan alat penyiramku di lantai dan membawa pot itu untuk dituang air yang berlebihan. Aku tak menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang, tapi orang yang menyadarkan lamunanku itu sudah tak ada saat aku kembali.

"Tadi siapa ya?"

- Sere POV -

Semilir angin musim panas berhembus hangat. Kupandangi permukaan laut biru kala musim panas, memperhatikan para camar yang saling bercengkrama di langit luas.

"Pagi yang indah..." ucapku pelan. Seulas senyum kurasakan muncul di wajahku.  
Di antara deru ombak dan kicau camar samar terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menapak di atas pasir putih dan menuju padaku.

"Ohayou, Cliff," sapaku tanpa berbalik untuk memastikan tebakanku tadi benar. Langkah itu terhenti beberapa centi dariku.

"O...ohayou..." balas Cliff pelan. Aku berbalik sembari menampakkan senyum terlatihku yang paling cerah. Cliff agak terkejut melihat senyumku, tentu saja... karena senyum yang ia kenal dariku hanyalah senyuman asli. Senyuman yang mirip dengan senyum seorang pembunuh.

"Kau... punya banyak wajah ya..." ucapnya pelan. Aku tak menjawab dan kembali memandangi para camar.

Cliff menghela nafas pelan tanda menyerah. Aku memang tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan ataupun komentar itu. Karena aku memang wanita dengan banyak wajah, terlalu banyak hingga aku tak ingat yang mana wajah asliku. Dan aku memang tak ingin tahu...

Cliff duduk di tepi dermaga, menemaniku menatap camar yang terus berterbangan. Menunggu mangsa untuk ditangkap.

Diam kembali merayap di antara kami berdua. Hanya deru angin, pecahan ombak dan kicauan camar yang mengisi suasana. Tak lebih dan tak kurang...

"Hei, kau mau piknik tidak?" ucapku memecah keheningan. Cliff menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. Kulirik ia dari ekor mataku, seulas senyum kembali muncul di wajahku. Kali ini bukan senyuman palsu.

"Kau tahu... aku merasa kau akan menyukai pikni ini denganku dan seorang lagi," kukeluarkan nada manja dalam kalimat yang keluar dari sela-sela mulutku. Nada yang begitu manja, aku ragu akan ada pria yang bisa menyangkal nada manjaku ini. Tentu saja pengecualian bagi mereka yang sudah tahu mengenaiku.

"Um... bolehlah..."

- Claire POV -

"Ekh!? Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sere!?" ucap Karen lantang saat mendengar ceritaku. Aku mengangguk pelan sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjukku di depan dada. Seluruh mata tertuju menatap mejaku.

"Ka...Karen... duduklah," pintaku lirih. Agak risih juga menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat seperti ini.

"Maaf, habisnya aku masih percaya tidak percaya saat mendengar wanita menyeramkan itu kembali melalui pengumuman dari Harris kemarin," Karen terlihat lemas. Tidak biasanya aku melihat hal seperti itu dari gadis yang cukup bersemangat seperti Karen.

"Wanita menyeramkan? Menurutku dia gadis yang cukup manis kok," dia sangat sempurna, tanpa celah. Tambahku dalam hati. Aku tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi dalam beberapa jam aku melihatnya aku langsung tahu. Bahwa dia adalah gadis yang berada di luar jangkauanku. Gadis yang sudah berada di titik sempurna tanpa celah.

"Hum... kau berfikir begitu karena belum tahu dia yang sesungguhnya," ucap Karen sembari memasukkan potongan omelet ke dalam mulutnya. Kupandangi Karen dengan pandangan bingung. Memang... ada sesuatu yang membuatku seram dari diri Sere. Yaitu senyumnya yang terlihat di hadapan Saibara kemarin. Senyuman yang mengingatkanku pada senyuman dari pembunuh berdarah dingin pada film-film horor yang senang ditonton oleh Jack.

"Konnichiwa Karen," sapa sebuah suara merdu.

"Sere-nee!" bentak Karen sembari mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Sere.

"Karen! Tidak sopan tahu!" Sere dengan tenang menepis tangan Karen dan duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di meja yang aku dan Karen pakai. "Konnichiwa Claire."

"Konnichiwa."

Karen terlihat sudah agak tenang saat duduk di kursinya lagi.

"Kenapa kau harus datang sih."

"Kenapa ya... mungkin ingin menjadi benang merah untuk para merpati."

'Brask!'

"Wah, Karen. Jus strawberry-mu keluar lewat hidung semua tuh."

"Maksudmu benarng merah?" Sere tak menjawab pertanyaan Karen dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arahku.

"Claire... minggu depan kita piknik yuk. Mau tidak?"

"Eh?"

"Huhu, anggap saja ajakan kencan dariku," Sere mengerlingkan matanya. Membuat Karen kembali tersedak hingga seluruh bagian wajahnya dipenuhi oleh serat-serat buah strawberry.

* * *

Anisha Asakura

Sere : Huhu, iya, kuburan sendiri…

Ruise : Kayaknya gw sama aja ngasih bocoran buat fic di Naruto…

Cliff : Itu bukan 'sayang' dalam artian sebenarnya TwT

Claire : Lalu?

Ruise : Nananana!!!!

Yue Ecchi

Sere : (Senyum kalem dengan latar kuburan)

All : (Menjauh)

Sere : Kelihatannya terlalu kebanyakan petunjuk di chap 1… Ruise…

Ruise : Lala, sengaja. Benar. Sere hantu dan tak akan bias diganggu gugat

Melody-Cinta

Sere : Iya… Aku hantu

teacupz'

Ruise : Ehe, sebenernya aku juga tau… Cuma rada males berhubung ngeliat di computer… entah kenapa mataku seliwer ngeliatnya TwT

Sere : Updatenya udah

* * *

Semua pemain adalah milik Natsume… Lala… aku nggak punya siapa-siapa, Cuma Sere aja… buat bikin Sereal (Digetok)


	3. Sleep time

Terkadang saat usia terus bertambah waktu berjalan dengan cepat dan tanpa disadari kita sudah mencapai batas waktu yang ditentukan. Tapi terkadang juga setelah melewati batas waktu yang ditentukan waktu terasa lambat. Aku tahu itu... karena aku sudah merasakan keduanya. Memiliki batas waktu dan pada akhirnya tak memiliki batas waktu. Terus ada... tanpa memperdulikan berapa banyak jumlah waktu yang telah mengalir. Mengabaikan ratusan jiwa yang sudah mencapai batasnya dan meninggalkanku dengan jiwa baru yang akan memulai waktu mereka...

"Sere-nee, kau serius tentang piknik itu?" tanya Ann yang tengah menyisir rambut ikal panjangnya

.  
Kulirik gadis yang ada di seberang tempat tidurku. Melepaskan pandangan dari sebuah buku yang tadi pagi dihadiahkan oleh Saibara. Buku yang seperti biasa memancing perasaanku untuk membuat tubuh pria tua itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

"Apa aku pernah bercanda mengenai acara piknik," tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat terdengar kekanakan. Aku benar-benar menikmati saat merubah kepribadian di hadapan orang lain. Sangat menikmatinya.

Ann menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng pelan. Kunaikkan kedua sudut bibirku dan membentuk sebuah senyuman mungil.

"Lalu, Sere-nee mau menggunakan cara apa?" Ann berjalan mendekatiku. Merebahkan kepalanya di atas bahu kananku, sesekali ia mengubah posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Wangi bunga matahari tercium jelas dari helai rambutnya.

"Hum... mungkin akan lebih menyeramkan dari saat aku mencobanya pada orangtuamu," kuelus pelan rambut Ann. Membuat beberapa percikan air dari helai rambut yang basah itu.

"Heh... apa suatu saat nanti Sere-nee akan melakukannya padaku juga?" Ann memainkan ujung rambutnya. Tanpa melihatpun aku sudah tahu bahwa wajah Ann sudah merona merah seperti buah tomat matang yang dulu amat dibencinya.

"Kita lihat nanti ya. Tapi sebelum itu... keringkan rambutmu dengan benar. Nanti masuk angin," kucubit pipi kenyalnya pelan. Membuat gadis tomboy itu seikit meringis.  
Ann menurut dan berjalan menuju meja rias, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan benar. Aku tersenyum.

Kembali kuraih kacamata yang sempat kulepaskan tadi saat Ann menyapaku.

Meneruskan membaca buku bersampul coklat yang menceritakan mengenai arwah seorang gadis kecil yang tak dapat pergi menuju dunia sana dan terperangkap dalam kesendirian. Ingin rasanya aku melepaskan tawa melengkingku saat membacanya.  
Saibara benar-benar ingin mengejekku dengan memberikan buku seperti ini. Keisengan yang tiada henti darinya.

Tapi aku tahu, keisengan seperti ini sebaiknya kunikmati sepuasnya. Karena tidak selamanya keisengan ini dapat terus terjadi. Itu saranmu padaku kan, Carter? Kau benar-benar cocok dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai pastur.

Malam makin larut, kumatikan lampu kamar dan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurku. Rasanya aneh juga mahluk sepertiku membutuhkan waktu tidur. Tapi ini bukan keharusnya, hanya saja aku tak mau menghabiskan waktu sepanjang malam terjaga tanpa ada teman bicara.

Sesekali aku mendengar suara Ann yang bergumam kecil. Kelihatannya dia mengalami mimpi indah malam ini.

Biarlah, kututup perlahan mataku. Membuat retina mataku tak dapat menangkap cahaya apapun, membawaku menuju tempat sang penguasa mimpi. Mimpi akan masa yang telah lewat. Masa di mana waktuku masih terbatas, cerita yang sudah berlalu ratusan tahun yang lalu...

- Claire POV -... See More

"Claire! Pagi!" bentak Jack yang tanpa aba-aba apapun menarik selimut berwarna jinggaku.

Kubuka sebelah mataku, membuat cahaya lampu tertangkap oleh retina yang ada di dalam bola mata ini.

"Kakak... masih jam dua pagi," gerutuku sembari membalikkan badanku. Dasar Jack kurang kerjaan! Kenapa setiap pagi dia selalu saja senang bangun tengah malam dan paling lambat jam dua pagi.

Kadang aku penasaran pada kakak laki-lakiku satu ini. Kapan dia akan menjadi zombi dengan waktu tidurnya yang hanya ada satu hingga tiga jam perhari itu?

"Hum... Claire tidak asik ah! Padahal aku mau mengajakmu memancing hari ini," gumam Jack dengan amat sangat pelan hingga membuat telingaku hampir sakit mendengarnya.

Suara pintu ditutup terdengar olehku yang membuatku yakin bahwa Jack sudah pergi.

"Memancing saja sana! Kudoakan kau dapat banyak ikan," gumamku yang berusaha terlelap lagi. Tapi tetap saja tak bisa. Sekali terbangun tak akan dapat tertidur lagi.

'Gratak,' sedikit penegasan juga. Mana ada orang yang bisa tidur saat ada yang menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian kencang di sekitarnya.

Kugenggam alarm yang ada di dekatku dan dengan cepat melempar jam itu pada sang pembuat kegaduhan.

"Auw!"

Hening...

Kelihatannya lemparanku dengan keadaan mata tertutup tepat sasaran. Tanpa mempersulit diri untuk mengecek kurebahkan diri lagi. Menutupi kepalaku di balik selimut.

"Oyasuminasai!" bentakku kesal. Ingat saja Jack, empat jam lagi aku akan memberikanmu sebuah hukuman melalui sarapan yang paling kau benci.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sia...pa?" gumamku saat menyadari bukan Jack yang semalam kubuat pingsang... tapi orang lain.

Orang lain yang tidak kalah membuatku kesal, Skye.

"Biar saja deh," ucapku ketus dan langsung meninggalkan kamar. Malas rasanya memarahi pencuri satu itu.

Setiap malam selalu saja datang dan meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang tak pernah kumengerti. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada puisi yang bersifat romantis seperti itu sih, jadi apa boleh buat.

"Ohayou Jack," kalau kau sudah kembali dari kegiatan memancing tengah malammu.

"Ohayou Claire," jawab sebuah suara yang kuyakini bukan berasal dari Jack.

Kulirik ke arah meja makan dan mendapati seorang gadis tengah menata meja makan.

"Sere?" gumamku percaya tidak percaya. Sere menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum lemah lembut. Kebalikan dari senyuman pembunuh yang kulihat belakangan ini.

"Maaf bertamu sepagi ini, tapi tadi aku bertemu Jack yang mau memancing di Dermaga."

"Jam dua pagi?"

"Um... mungkin," Sere tersenyum. Ternyata bukan hanya Jack yang hobi bangun tengah malam begitu, sang wanita sempurna inipun sama saja.

"Lalu Jack mana?" kuambil sebuah sushi yang ada di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Enak sekali."

"Arigatou ne. Jack ada di luar, kalau tidak salah tadi kejar-kejaran dengan tikus tanah," jawab Sere kalem tanpa beban sedikitpun. Kupukul wajahku menggunakan telapak tanganku. Jack... kau itu benar-benar terlalu banyak tenaga hingga rajin kejar-kejaran dengan tikus tanah.

- Sere POV -

Aku tersenyum melihat reaksi Claire saat kuberitahu apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh kakaknya. Dia ini benar-benar lucu. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang dari masa laluku yang telah lewat.

Terus ada benar-benar membuatku rindu pada masa yang telah lama lewat dan waktu yang mengalir dengan cepat.

Aku ingin menikmati apa yang terjadi di sekitarku saat ini. Tapi ada bagian dari diriku yang memperingatkanku akan suatu hal.

Sesuatu yang kunikmati saat ini suatu saat nanti akan hilang. Dan saat sesuatu itu hilang aku akan sangat merindukannya. Sama seperti saat aku merindukan masa-masa yang pernah kulewati dengan jiwa yang telah pergi seiring berjalannya waktu.

Mereka yang saat ini ada bersamaku pun suatu saat nanti akan mencapai batas waktunya. Meninggalkanku dengan jiwa baru yang menggantikan existensi mereka.

Siklus kehidupan yang selalu berputar tanpa henti. Membuatku muak kala mengingatnya.

Kadang aku berfikir, semua yang ada di dunia ini memiliki batas waktu. Lalu... apakah dunia ini mempunyai batas waktu? Dan apakah saat waktu dunia ini habis aku akan ditinggalkan sendiri? Sendiri selamanya...

"Sere?" Claire menepuk bahuku pelan. Membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku akan waktu yang mengalir.

- Claire POV -

"Eh, ah, Claire. Maaf... aku memang suka melamun," jawab Sere kikuk. Melamun ya... pantas saja tadi mata kucingnya terlihat begitu kosong. Seolah tak ada cahaya kehidupan dari pemiliknya.

"Sere, mengenai piknik tempo hari..."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu serius kau mengajakku kencan?" kulirik Sere dari ekor mataku. Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja bercanda. Aku memang senang menggoda Karen. Reaksinya waktu itu menarik kan?" Sere meletakkan jari telunjuknya di mulutku. Seolah melarangku memberikan komentar apapun. "Aku mengajakmu karena aku mengajak Cliff," tambahnya.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Dengan kata lain Cliff ikut piknik? Kuturunkan tangan Sere dan menatap wajah tersenyumnya.

"Aku ikut!" setidaknya aku punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Cliff. Walau harus bersaing dengan Sere.

* * *

Anisha Asakura

Cliff : Cuma iseng biar bikin Claire salah paham. DASAR KURANG KERJAAN!!! (Nunjuk-nunjuk Sere)

Karen : Iya, soalnya Sere-nee suka bertingkah kayak gitu dulu…

Sere : Huhu, ngerjain orang emang enak

All – Sere and Ruise : Hantu iseng…

Yue Ecchi

Sere : Hehe, karena aku udah ada sejak mereka belum keluar… khe khe…

Cliff : Pernah ketemu dulu… di suatu tempat dan aku tak ingin mengengatnya (Trauma)

Vi ChaN91312

Sere : (Narrowed eyes)

Ruise : Bwahahaha, gyahahaha (Ketawa gelindingan)

Karen : Mangkanya jangan nyulut salah paham, Sere-nee!!!!

Claire : Alasan bilang kencan udah ditulis di chap ini

teacupz'

Sere : (Ngambil kotak bertuliskan 'Kill Everyone')

Ruise : Waaa… Sere!!!!

Sere : Kelihatannya aku harus membuat batas waktu seseorang habis…

All – Sere and Ruise : O.o

Sere : Khu khu…

Ruise : Bagaimana, sudah mulai bervariasi (Sebelumnya nggak pernah sadar kalo kata-katanya sama semua)

heylalaa

Ruise : Hay juga…

Sere : Iya, Benang… benang meraj menuju alam sana…

Cliff and Claire : (Ngejedukin pada Sere pake buku)

Ruise : Uhuk,kompak ni ye…

CC : Ekh!!! Waaa (Blushing)

* * *

Harvest Moon ; Natsume

Hope you all enjoy this chapter too.

And… about why everyone can see Sere…

That a secret, you will learn why in the last chapter.

And for now… mind to review?


	4. Ann

- Claire POV -

"Jadi kau menerima ajakan Sere-nee dengan umpan Cliff," gumam Ann. Aku mengangguk kecil, mengabaikan jemari Ann yang tengah memainkan sulur dari tanaman merambat yang kutanam belum lama ini tepat di atas pintu masuk.

Bola mata berwarna biru langitku memperhatikan secarik kertas bertuliskan angka-angka, sementara jemariku membuat sebuah tarian menggunakan pena berisi tinta hitam. Sesekali tarian pena berhenti karena jemariku berpindah menuju tombol-tombol angka yang ada di atas sebuah mesin penghitung. Belakangan ini aku memang lupa membuat pembukuan dana untuk musim semi.

"Kalian piknik hari apa?" seru Ann kembali memecah keheningan yang diisi oleh goresan pena maupun suara dari mesin penghitung kala aku menyentuhnya.

"Um... Sere bilang hari Minggu ini di Mother Hill's," kuletakkan pena milikku dan memandangi kumpulan angka dan huruf di atas secarik kertas. "Selesai!" pekikku girang sembari menyenderkan tubuhku pada senderan kursi.

"Mother Hill's ya. Berarti tempat itu," pekik Ann yang membuatku menaikkan sebelah alis kananku. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'tempat itu'.

Kuputar kursi milikku sekitar seratus tiga puluh derajat. Niatanku untuk menanyakan apa yang dimaksud Ann sirna saat menyadari penampilan gadis tomboy yang sejak ia datang tidak pernah kulirik.

"Ann, ka--kamu Ann kan?" tanyaku percaya dan tidak. Jari telunjuk kananku mengacung ke arah Ann secara naik turun.

Ann hanya mengangguk pelan dengan semburat merah muda yang samar mewarnai wajahnya. Kupandangi sosok Ann dari atas hingga bawah, membuatku ragu apa ia benar-benar putri Doug yang terkenal tomboy itu.

Rambut coklat panjangnya yang biasa dikepang kini digerai. Membuatku ingat akan rambut Popuri yang bergelombang, perbedaanya hanya pada warna dan poni yang ada. Ann menyematkan sepasang jepit rambut dengan hiasan manik-manik berbentuk kupu-kupu kecil dengan warna yang senada dengan rambutnya. Apalagi poni gadis itu dibuat belah kanan yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan wajah Ann.

Tubuhnya yang biasa dibalut pakaian overall kini dibalut oleh baju terusan berwarna putih bersih. Di sekeliling rok diberi hiasan renda-renda. Sementara bagian lengannya yang panjang sedikit transparant dengan jahitan berbentuk bunga di beberapa tempat. Manis.

Sementara sepatu ket yang biasa dikenakan Ann berganti dengan sepatu pentopel berwarna hitam dengan sepasang kaos kaki putih dengan hiasan pita merah di tiap sisinya. Seratus persen tidak seperti Ann.

"Terlalu aneh ya?" tanya Ann sembari memutar tubuhnya sekali. Membuat rok putihnya sedikit terangkat dan rambut coklatnya menari.

Kugeleng kepalaku, "Tidak, malah cocok sekali," seruku pelan. Semburat merah muda semakin terlihat jelas di wajah manis Ann yang tak diberi make up apapun.

"A-a-arigatou ne."

"Lalu... setan mana yang membuatmu menjadi secantik ini?" tanyaku dengan nada main-main. Ann terdiam dan mulai memelintir ujung rambutnya dengan wajah merah merona.  
Huwaah, dia benar-benar manis hari ini.

"Sere-nee si setan jahil."

Hah? Aku terdiam, aku tahu Ann senang bercanda. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau selera humornya sudah sampai titik membuat julukan aneh untuk orang lain.

* * *

Jam dinding terus berdetak seiring berjalannya waktu. Detik demi detik terus berjalan, menambah waktu akan kesendirianku setelah Ann memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat Jack, atau bisa disebut ke rumahku dan Jack.

Kuhabiskan dengan menarikan ulasan pensil di atas kertas buram, membentuk sebuah sketsa karangan bunga yang kurasa akan cantik bila kubuat.

'Klining,' suara gemericik lonceng menghentikan kegiatanku.

Kuputar badanku ke arah pintu masuk dengan mata terpejam, menunjukkan senyum seorang penjual bunga dan menyerukan yel-yel yang biasa kita temui kala menyambangi sebuah toko, "selamat datang, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Tak ada jawab, kubuka kelopak mataku yang baru saja terpejam untuk membuat senyum penjual bunga.

"Ah, Cliff," pekikku pelan. Wajahku serasa memanas kala menyadari siapa gerangan yang baru saja membuat gemericik lonceng yang sangat kusukai. Aku masih ingat saat Jack menghadiahkan lonceng itu padaku.

"Ma-maaf menggagu, bisa tolong seikat gem soil?" pinta Cliff dengan nada ragu. Pandangannya tertuju lurus ke arah kedua sepatu boot yang melekat di ujung kakinya.

"I-iya, tunggu sebentar ya," pekikku sesaat sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Cliff di balik pintu.

Hah, lagi-lagi aku melakukannya... kapan aku bisa memulai pembicaraan dengan Cliff?

Kalau saja aku bisa seperti Ann yang tidak salah tingkah.

- Ann POV -

Semilir angin yang terus bertiup menerpa tubuhku, membuat rok putihku melambai dalam tiupannya.

Bayangan dari pohon apel yang berada di atasku membuat cahaya matahari yang cukup terik terasa begitu sejuk. Kusenderkan tubuhku pada pohon tersebut. Mengindahkan kemungkinan rok putihku kotor akibat tanah yang menempel.

"Guk! Guk!" salak seekor anjing kecil berbulu coklat, dilingkarkannya tubuh mungil miliknya. Membuat posisi tidur yang cukup lucu.

Perlahan kuelus pelan bulu-bulu coklatnya yang begitu lembut dan membuatku gemas.  
Kututup kelopak mataku dan mendengarkan bisikkan suara angin. Kulirik arloji kecil yang kumasukan ke dalam saku kecil milikku.

"Jam dua belas, Jack kemana sih?" gerutuku kesal. Kusapu pemandangan di sekitarku, kecambah nanas memenuhi seluruh tempat yang ada.

Puas memandangi kecambah nanas pandanganku berpindah menuju arak-arakkan awan putih yang terbilang hanya sedikit.

Dengkuran halus dari Seiru di sampingku dengan kokokan ayam-ayam yang berkeliaran di sekitar menemaniku. Arak-arakan awan terus berjalan mengikuti angin yang bertiup.

"Eh, lho, kau siapa?" tanya seseorang yang membuyarkan pandanganku akan arak-arakan awan.

Kutolehkan kepalaku, menatap ke arah sang pemilik suara.

"Jack!" pekikku. Jack yang baru saja turun dari kudanya menatapku dengan pandangan bingung tak mengerti.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Jack sembari menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri.

"Ei! Kau tidak mengenaliku ya?" kugembungkan pipiku. Menatap Jack dengan pandangan kesal.

"Ah! Wajah merengut itu, Ann ya? Kukira Popuri yang mengecat rambut," Jack mengetuk pelan kepalanya sendiri. Dijulurkannya sedikit lidah dengan alis yang dibuat menekuk ke bawah.

"Terlihat seperti Popuri memangnya?"

"Tidak kok, hanya saja kalau dari belakang mirip."

"Oh..."

"Lalu... ada apa kemari, tidak biasanya kau datang," Jack mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Membuat jarak di antara kami hanya beberapa centimeter.

"U-um... ha-hanya ingin..." bola mataku melirik ke arah kananku, sulit rasanya menatap langsung ke arah iris biru milik Jack. Wajahku serasa terbakar dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Hum...? Hanya apa?" tanya Jack dengan nada main-main.

"Tidak jadi!" bentakku spontan. Wajahku benar-benar terasa sangat panas kali ini.  
"Hoh... ya sudah... padahal kau sudah semanis ini."

"E-eh-hmp!" aku tak melanjutkan ucapanku. Sesuatu menghentikan niatku untuk membuka mulut dan berucap apapun.

Sesuatu yang mengunci mulutku untuk terbuka. Lembut dan hangat...

Semilir angin musim panas bertiup. Detik arloji menggema di telinga milikku disertai bisikkan angin.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kecupan yang dibuat oleh Jack terlepas. Semburat merah muncul di wajah Jack dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

Kusentuh bibirku sendiri, menyakinkan diri bahwa tadi bukan mimpi. Bahwa Jack baru saja menciumku.

- Flashback, Malam sebelumnya -

Ann termenung di atas tempat tidurnya, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah buku bersampul merah muda yang sempat diambilnya dari tas Sere.

Iris berwarna biru (A/N iya kan? Matanya Ann biru?) terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menyusuri bentuk abjad yang menjadi kalimat dan membentuk sebuah kisah.

"Aku pulang!" pekik sebuah suara yang diiringi suara terbukannya pintu kamar. Buru-buru Ann menyembunyikan buku di tangannya di bawah bantal.

Tapi gagal, sang pemilik buku atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Sere menyadari gelagat Ann tersebut.

"Ann, kalau kau menyukai buku itu baca saja," pekik gadis berambut hitam itu. Memunculkan semburat merah di wajah Ann.

"Ma-maaf Sere-nee," ucap Ann.

"Hem, memangnya buku apa?" Sere berjalan mendekati Ann. Meraih buku yang baru saja disembunyikan oleh Ann, "Cara menjadi feminime? Ann, kupikir kau tidak pernah berfikir mengenai hal seperti ini."

"Se-Sere-nee! Aku kan juga seorang anak perempuan!" jerit Ann dengan suara pelan. Semburat merah sudah benar-benar menjajah seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Sere menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. Membuat seulas senyum jahil yang dilengkapi dengan pandangan jahil pula, "mau mencoba memakai rok?"

"E-eh?"

* * *

Ruise : Sebelum kita bales review Rui mau bilang…

Sere : Sangan dianjurkan untuk memflame chapter ini, mengingat author sedang nggak mood nulis tapi tetep aja di post

Ruise : Dan Rui juga nyadar, Rui terlalu memfokuskan perhatian pada dua tokoh saja, dan mengabaikan yang lain.

* * *

Anisha Asakura

Ruise : Jack, bangunin gih.

Jack : (Nggak dengerin dan ngacir ke dermaga)

Ruise : WOI!!!!!

Skye : Tentu saja itu adalah surat pemberitahuan bahwa aku akan mencuri, mencuri hati sang bidadari dengan romantisme cinta

All – Skye : Dan gatot alias gagal total

Skye : (Pundung)

Sere : (Ngeliatin yang ngelempar bakul) emang aku punya doppelganger ya?

Ruise : Nggak punya aja gw udah stress.

Claire : Maksudnya? Ikut ke fic? Boleh…. XD

Vi ChaN91312

Sere : Batas waktuku sudah habis… tapi aku mendapatkan batas waktu yang tidak terbatas, akibat dia…

Ruise : Yay! Dendam kesumat!

Sere : Untuk tahu siapa yang dimaksud dia selamat membaca 'Lovely Ghost at School' di Moba Mingle

Ruise : Tapi inggrisnya ancur lho

Yuriforsummer

All : Ini sudah update!!!

teacupz'

Ruise : Nggak, nggak salah paham, ntar emang ada yang sial… mungkin aku ganti genre sama judul kali ya…

Sere : (Melirik teks asli chapter 3) Master bego! Lu dah nulis perbaikannya di note paling bawah kan!? Napa masih typo

Ruise : Huwaa… baru nyadar pas di post T-T

Sere : Kan bias edit!!!

Ruise : Carter!!! (Ngibrit belakang Carter)

Yue Ecchi

Sere : Boleh aja (Meluk Yue dengan senyum setan)

Ruise : (Makin ngumpet)

Carter : Hum… dingin, amat sangat dingin mengingat siklus eritrosit yang sudah tak mengalir dikarenakan jantung yang berhenti memompa. Hanya jiwa yang masih diragukan keberadaanya yang menyokong tubuh itu tetap bergerak.

Sere : (Nyadar + Ngelepasin Yue yang pucat pasi)

Ruise : Waaa… Yue-san!?

Sere : Nada-chan mana?

Ruise : Ntar gw bawa! Takut kejar-kejaran ama anjing Jack!!!

* * *

Harvest Moon – Natsume

Mind to Flame? XP


	5. Eternal Rainbow

Udara lembab akibat hujan yang turun semalam penuh menelusuk ke dalam rongga pernapasan. Rerumputan hijau yang berembun dengan tetesan cairan bening terkadang terinjak dengan langkahku, rumput liar yang terus hidup tanpa ada yang melindungi, hanya alam yang merawat mereka.

"Sere, bukankah puncak Mother's Hill ke arah sana?" tanyaku. Gadis berambut hitam yang tengah menari, melihat dari cara melangkahnya yang cukup anggun, di atas rerumputan hijau terhenti. Tepat di hadapan sebuah pohon elk yang merupakan pohon paling luar dari hutan.

"Heh? Memang aku bilang piknik di puncak Mother's Hill ya?" tanya Sere. Tersirat akan nada main-main bercampur dengan serius pada beberapa pelafalan kata. Kumiringkan kepalaku sedikit sementara tangan kananku yang baru saja terjulur menunjuk ke arah jalan menuju puncak Mother's Hill kini kuturunkan.

"T-tapi Sere... bukankah... itu jalam buntu?" pekik Cliff pelan. Suaranya yang begitu lembut terdengar jelas menyusup ke dalam gendang telingaku, tentu saja. Karena Cliff hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter di sampingku.

Sere sedikit menyipitkan kelopak matanya, seolah ingin membuat kesan lembut. Tapi bagiku sinar mata yang terpancar menampakkan akan adanya sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Aku tahu sebuah tempat di mana pelangi selalu muncul dan berada tepat di atas kepala, dan tempat itu ada di dekat sini," ucap atau lebih mudah kusebut sebagai sebuah bisikan lembut meluncur keluar dari sela garis berwarna merah itu.

Sere berbalik, membuat rok putih miliknya sedikit berkibar. Rok putih yang menyentuh permukaan rerumputan hijau pada bagian belakangnya, mengingat modelnya hanya selutut di bagian depan dan memanjang hingga di belakang.

Kulirik Cliff, ia tengah memandang Sere yang sudah memasuki kawasan hutan. Walau hanya dari samping dapat kulihat kebingungan dari mimik wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo Cliff," ajakku. Pertama kalinya aku dapat mengucapkan sepatah kalimat tanpa keraguan. Cliff hanya diam dan mengganguk kecil.

Diraihnya keranjang makan siang yang ada di genggaman tanganku, "bi-- biar aku saja... yang membawanya," tawarnya.

Kulepaskan genggamanku pada kotak tersebut dan mulai berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Cliff.

Awalnya cahaya yang tertangkap retina mataku cukup banyak, namun lama kelamaan dapat kurasakan retina ini semakin membesar. Beradaptasi pada suasana yang terbilang cukup gelap. Cahaya mentari tidak sampai pada dasar hutan, mengingat akan adanya dedaunan lebat yang menghalangi jalur cahaya yang ada.

Gemerisik dedaunan maupun ranting kering yang patah terdengar setiap kami bertiga membuat langkah baru. Sere berjalan menunjukkan arah dengan tenang, seolah dia benar-benar tahu mengenai seluk beluk hutan ini. Sementara aku hanya menggelayut pada lengan kiri Cliff. Mungkin dalam keadaan biasa aku akan langsung salah tingkah karena sudah mengambil posis ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku benci kegelapan. Itu juga alasanku kenapa tidak mau menemani Jack keluar dini hari, walaupun alasan lain juga ada.

Semakin dalam kami melangkah suasana benar-benar sunyi. Hanya hembusan angin yang bertiup di sela-sela pohon, membuat suara jeritan disertai suara berkicau dari burung-burung kecil di atas sana, menunggu makanan yang dibawa orang tua mereka.

Samar suara aliran air mulai terdengar besamaan dengan bertambahnya cahaya yang mulai tertangkap retina mataku.

"Kita sudah sampai..." pekik Sere setelah lebih dari tiga puluh menit berjalan dalam diam.

Jemarinya perlahan menyibakkan sulur-sulur tanaman yang menjuntai turun bagaikan tirai hijau alami. Hembusan udara dingin menyambut dengan suada derasnya butir-butir air yang pecah saat bertemu dengan permukaan tanah, air terjun.

"Uwah... indahnya..." seruku kagum.

Rerumputan hijau berpadu dengan warna-warni bunga liar. Kupu-kupu berbeda warna menari ke sana ke mari. Aliran sungai yang dangkal dan jernih hingga dapat melihat dasar bebatuan. Di atas air terjun terlihat jelas segaris melengkung dengan paduan antara tujuh warna berbeda, sebuah pelangi. Suara kicauan yang bersenandung dengan pecahan air membuat melody yang begitu indah.

Kuedarkan pandanganku, menatap setiap inci keindahan yang terhampar tepat di hadapanku. Hingga akhirnya mataku terhenti pada seekor anak kucing berbulu hitam yang tengah menatap riak air sungai. Ekornya yang panjang terius menggeliat ke sana ke mari.

"Nada..." panggil Sere pelan. Seolah mengerti anak kucing itu berbalik dan membuat eongan kecil.

"Uwah, mirip Sere," celetukku asal. Kulepaskan genggaman tanganku pada lengan Cliff. Mengawati anak kucing itu. Bola mata emas yang sangat mirip dengan milik Sere.... See More

"Tempat ini..." kudengar bisikkan pelan dari Cliff. Kecipak air terdengar juga, tanda bahwa Cliff tengah berjalan di atas air... atau mungkin hanya menyentuh permukaan sungai.

"Hum... tempat ini... adalah tempat kenanganku dulu... ya kan, Nada?"

"Miaw..."

- Sere POV -

Kutatap pelangi yang terlihat jelas di atas sana. Percikan air terkadang mengenaiku dan juga Nada. Teman yang selalu menemaniku... anak kucing yang menjadi saksi saat di mana aku mendapatkan waktu tanpa batas akhir.

Beberapa gambaran akan masa yang telah lewat mulai tengiang, berputar bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak. Jeritan, percikan cairan merah kental yang mengalir bersama arus sungai bersama dengan beberapa tangkai bunga gem soil, suara tusukan pisau dan juga... pandangan mata yang terisi oleh cairan bening di pelupuk mata. Air mata yang keluar dari pemuda berambut putih itu...

"Sere," sapa Claire. Seolah menekan perintah untuk menstop bayangan akan masa lalu. Aku berbalik, menatap gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Ada apa Claire?" tanyaku berusaha selembut mungkin, menutupi bayangan yang terlintas dalam benakku.

"Coba lihat, kurasa ini cocok untukmu," serunya ceria. Setangkai bunga magnolia disematkannya pada telinga kananku. Seulas senyum mulai merekah, "akh! Cocok!"  
Kutatap kristal berwarna biru miliknya, aku tersenyum. Kubiarkan Nada turun dari gendonganku, sementara tanganku mulai bermain-main di belakang.

"Lalu untukmu apa yang cocok?" godaku.

Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya, membuat nafas xang dihembuskan terasa jelas menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Dengan jelas dapat kulihat rona merah mengendap-endap untuk menduduki wajah manis itu.

"Tidak... tahu..." jawabnya ragu.

Kubuat ulasan senyum jahil yang kuingat samar dalam kotak ingatanku yang mulai berdeau. Terlalu berdebu hingga aku tak mengingat apa saja yang sudah terjadi dalam kurun waktu lima puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Kuchinasi... atau lebih mudah kau ingat dengan nama Gardenia... Secret love," bisikku tepat di telinga Claire. Membuat gadis itu bergidik geli.

"Miaw miaw miaw," celetuk Nada dalam bahasa hewan yang tidak kumengerti. Tapi aku tahu makna yang tersirat.

"Hei, kita pulang sebelum matahari terbenam," bentak Cliff dari kejauhan. Beberapa ekor tupai terlihat bermain-main di sekitarnya, sementara Claire hanya terdiam mendengar ucapanku tadi.

Langit senja akan tiba beberapa jam lagi, dan saat semua terbenam maka hal itu akan dimulai.

Ya kan?

- Claire POV - 6 p.m -

Kulangkahkan kaki melewati menyusuri jalan setapak yang belum lama ini dibuat Jack di pertanian. Berjaga-jaga agar saat hujan turun tidak perlu berbecek-ria. Walaupun tetap saja baju kotor miliknya selalu ada setiap hari.

Perlahan kuputar kenop pintu, mengabaikan suasana rumah yang gelap, walaupun masih ada cahaya dari langit yang terbajar kemerahan. Terlalu sepi.

"Jack! Aku pulang!" pekikku agak kencang. Kususuri dinding yang ada, mencari saklar lampu yang ada. Mungkin saat lampu menyala aku akan lebih memilih suasana tetaplah gelap gulita, karena pemandangan yang akan kulihat adalah pemandangan akan hal yang membuatku takut akan kegelapan.

- Normal POV - Gereja - 6.30 p.m -

"Selamat datang di tempat pengampunan dosa, anak domba yan--..." Carter terdiam. Ucapannya barusan bagaikan angin lalu bila ditujukan pada wanita yang baru saja membuat suara berderit pelan pada pintu Gereja.

"Halo... Carter," pekik wanita itu dengan aksen bicara yang cukup aneh. Rambut perak bergelombang meliknya menari mengikuti gerakan yang dibuat oleh sang pemilik.  
Beberapa bercak cairan berwarna merah memberi hiasan pada pakaiannya. Juga kuku-kukunya yang dibiarkan tajam.

"... Berapa nyawa yang ingin kau bawa?" tanya Carter datar dengan mimik wajah serius. Wanita itu memainkan rambut putihnya, kedua sikunya bertumpu pada mimbar tempat Carter berdiri.

"Tidak sopan... Kasukiou datang untuk memberi salam kok," jawab wanita itu... sinis.

"Ayolah... aku malas bermain tebak jumlah denganmu..." desak Carter kesal. Matanya terpejam kuat menahan emosi yang ditahan.  
Seringai keji tercetak jelas di wajah wanita cantik itu. Bola mata berbeda warna miliknya menampakkan kepuasan sekaligus perasaan akan haus darah dari sang pemilik.

"Aku ingin jiwa dari semua penduduk."

"Semoga dosa-mu terampuni."

"Kh! Dasar bodoh!" ejek gadis itu diiringi tawa melengking yang panjang.

Menyembunyikan sebuah jeritan pilu dari gadis lain, jeritan akan ketakutan.

Okay, setelah ini kelihatannya aku akan masukin beberapa adegan bloody tapi nggak sampe M. (Semoga)

Yue Ecchi

Begitulah, mengingat hantu kebanyakan di salah artikan sebagai sebuah jiwa atau roh dengan partikel hampa yang tak dapat dirasakan.

Lain cerita bila jiwa itu masih ada dalam raganya (Teori sendiri)

Hum…

Thank for the compliment.

Yuriforsummer

Kan aku bilangnya dari belakang dan modwl rambutnya walau beda warna -.-a

Tapi nggak papa deh.

(Mulai cekikikan kayak setan)

Tapi berikutnya imej dia udah akan berubah, bukan setan jahil aja.

Kalau dulu… Sere itu murid disiplin dan pinter sekaligus primadona. Jadi dia nggak ada waktu buat amin :3

teacupz'

Hum, ngelem ya?

Aduh, tapi kayaknya di sini nggak ada unsure puitis barang secuilpun. (Grin)

Soalna jiwa puitisku seluruhnya mengarah pada hurt/comfort yang ngaco.

Eh?

Orange ya? (Nggak tahu warna tingkat akut)

Tapi pas di computer… besok aku ngecek kecerahan tu benda satu lah (Kalau udah mau nyala setelah stengah tahun lebih mati)

Hiks-hiks…

heylalaa

Thank for the compliment.

Tapi maaf ya, lama update dan unsure puitis lagi jalan-jalan entah ke mana.

Depresi ngeliat nilai jadi mabur.

mayumi yoshida

Iya, Sere udah meninggal.

Itu ada sedikit flashback. Dan Oc baru….(apakah kucing bias disebut OC?)

Hum…

Kalau sebatas kenal di fanfiction bias disebut temen nggak? (Orang yang anti-social tingkat akut pula)

Sere itu laki-laki -.-

Kalo kucingnya entah.

Gomen for late update and infel yor for the compliment .

Mind to give me some cookies (Maksud lo?)

Just Review and Claire will send you a bucket of Jasmine.

(Tepar ngedit 5 fic dalam waktu satu setengah jam tugas belum kelar padahal)


	6. Sayounara Niisan

Terkadang ada memory yang dapat terlupakan dengan mudah, tidak perduli seindah ada memory itu.

Terkadang juga ada memory yang selalu membekas, menyisakan luka yang siap untuk dibubuhi garam kapanpun juga. Memberi rasa nyeri ke seluruh tubuh tanpa dapat terlihat oleh siapapun. Rasa nyeri yang hanya dapat dirasakan tanpa dapat dilihat.

Itu... yang anda anjarkan padaku... pada seorang anak perempuan yang harus melihat semuanya secara langsung. Menanam dalam-dalam bibit akan ingatan yang membawa trauma pada tanah yang paling dalam. Menunggu bibit itu tumbuh dan menghancurkanku dari dalam.

Iya kan? Otou-sama...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Claire POV - Gereja - 06 : 30 AM - 10 Summer - Maaf sebelumnya tidak ada tanggal -

* * *

Lonceng terus berdentang mengisi kesunyian yang tercipta. Isak tangis dengan jelas dapat kudengar di sekitarku bersanding dengan ucapan terakhir yang terus disampaikan mereka satu demi satu. Pada raga yang tertidur dalam keabadian dan lily putih seolah menemaninya.

Aku terdiam, berdiri tegak di hadapan kotak kayu berwarna hitam di depan Gereja. Jack terlelap di dalam kotak kayu itu. Berbalut tuxedo hitam yang rapi, menjalin kedua tangannya. Tertidur dalam buai alam, sebuah isak, kata perpisahan, maupun dentang lonceng.

Ingin rasanya kujatuhkan tubuhku di atas lantai marmer, menumpahkan air bah yang terus mendesak untuk keluar. Hanya ingin, namun tak dapat kulakukan. Kelenjar air mataku terasa kering dan menolak untuk menghasilkan cairan bening barang setetes saja.

"...--Claire..." sapa diiringi tepukan lembut kurasa. Mengalihkan perhatianku pada wajah yang tengah terlelap itu, wajah kakakku yang entah bagaimana terlihat seperti orang lain.  
Aku menoleh, mendapati Popuri dalam balutan gaun hitam kelam dengan hiasan renda-renda berwarna putih. Seikat pita keemasan melingkar manis di sekitar lehernya.

"Manisnya!" mungkin itu yang akan kukatakan bila tidak dalam suasana seperti ini. Tapi memberi balasan atas sapaan saja tidak, apalagi pujian. Lidahku serasa bagaikan bongkahan es yang tak dapat cair, terus membeku.

"Giliranmu mengucapkan kata perpisahan," seru Rick yang berdiri tepat di samping adiknya itu. Aku mengangguk kecil dan mengukir senyum hampa di wajahku. Aku tak tahu seperti ada ekspresiku saat ini dan aku tidak perduli.

Kugenggam erat setangkai bunga manjushage di tanganku, memandang sendu pada sosok yang tak akan dapat kulihat dikemudian hari. Kuambil posisi terduduk di salah satu sisi peti dan merunduk.

"Kakak... kakak tahu apa arti bunga ini? Red spider lily... artinya... tak dapat bertemu kembali," bisikku tepat di telinga Jack yang terus terlelap.

Aku kembali terdiam, mempertahankan posisiku yang seolah tengah mendekap tubuh kaku ini. Dingin terasa di telapak tanganku saat kedua tangan ini tengah menyelipkan bunga pada tangan yang saling terjalin. Kelopak mataku tertutup, menghirup dalam aroma madu yang entah berasal dari mana, wangi khas milik Jack.

Kenyataan terasa tengah berpaling dariku, tak ada bau apapun yang membuatku sadar bahwa tubuh ini tak memiliki jiwa. Membuat imajinasi kecil bahwa Jack masih ada, ia sedang tidur. Setelah sekian tahun ia kurang tidur, kini ia mengganti kekurangan itu dan akan terbangun. Khayalan bodoh!

Kurasakan sesuatu mengalir perlahan membasahi pipiku. Air mata dan hanya ada setetes.

Tak ada lagi.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Mineral Farm - 06.00 PM - 9 Summer –

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bola kaca di langit-langit sana perlahan mulai berpijar. Memancarkan cahaya terang ke seluruh ruangan. Mengusir suasana yang begitu kubenci, kegelapan.

Tapi... sore ini aku merasa bahwa aku akan lebih menyukai kegelapan dibandingkan cahaya yang mengusir-nya.

Aku berbalik dari posisi menatap tembok menuju bagian dapur. Walau gerakanku terhenti sesaat setelah aku melihat apa yang ada di tempat itu.

Sosok yang kukenal tengah bersandar pada dinding. Mungkin tidak aneh, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku membeku.

Sebilang pedang yang berlumuran darah tertancap di dinding. Menembus tepat di dada kiri Jack, menuju jantung. Cairan kental berwarna merah masih mengalir dan terlihat begitu segar. Kristal biru milik pria itu memandang lembut namun hampa, bersanding dengan pulasan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"J--JAACCCKKKK!!!" jeritku meneriakkan namanya. Satu-satunya respond yang dapat kutunjukkan pada pemandangan yang terpampang jelas di hadapanku.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Gereja - 07.15 AM - 10 summer –

* * *

Sedikit demi sedikit gundukan tanah semakin menumpuk. Mengubur peti mati hitam yang tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan sosok pria yang memiliki darah yang sama denganku.

Setiap tanah yang terjatuh bagaikan efek suara dari video rusak yang terus bermain dalam benakku.

Setiap tanah yang menumpuk bagaikan membuat rasa rinduku menjadi-jadi.  
Aku rindu pada sifat over-acting milik Jack. Kegiatannya untuk bangun tengah malam. Suaranya yang agak childish namun menggemaskan. Juga... dekapan hangatnya saat aku mengingat masa yang telah lewat.

Walaupun menyebalkan tapi... semua itu dilakukannya agar aku tidak terlalu sering mengingat masa lalu. Membawaku kembali terpuruk dalam mimpi buruk yang selalu menghatuiku sejak kecil. Melindungiku dengan caranya.

"Claire!" sapaan hangat yang selalu kudengar mulai terngiang di telingaku. Sapaan milik Jack yang penuh semangat kala memanggil namaku.

Taburan bunga terus berjatuhan, sementara aku masih membeku. Membuka setiap sel ingatan yang ada, berusaha menghapusnya namun tak bisa. Isak tanpa tangis adalah hal yang dapat kudengar. Kenapa? Kenapa air mataku menolak untuk keluar? Kenapa?  
Satu demi satu sosok berpakaian hitam yang entah siapa pergi dari pekarangan gereja. Satu demi satu.

Cahaya mentari semakin meninggi di atas sana, namun aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku terus terdiam di tempatku. Memandang gundukkan tanah merah berhias mahkota bunga aneka warna.

"Claire..." panggil sebuah suara lain. Aku menoleh, menatap sosok gadis berambut hitam yang baru saja menyapaku.

"Sere..." bisikku lirih. Ia tersenyum kecil, senyuman lembut yang terasa bagai sebuah dèja vu. Tapi entah dari mana. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keanehan senyum yang selalu berbeda milik Sere.

"Kita kembali ke Inn sebentar yuk," ajaknya lembut. Aku mengangguk lemah dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Sere. Tertunduk lesu.

* * *

- Sere POV –

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Claire berjalan tidak jauh di belakangku. Gaun hitam panjangnya membuat suara kecil akibat bergesekan dengan jalan.

Kelihatannya ia sangat terpukul dengan kematian Jack. Ironis rasanya bila disamakan dengan ceritaku dulu.

"Selamat datang..." sapa sebuah suara lesu saat aku memasuki Inn. Barusan sapaan dari Ann?

Denting antara garpu, piring, sendok maupun gelas bergema di seluruh ruangan. Terlihat sekali bahwa mereka begitu terpukul.

Aku menyeringai kecil melihat pemandangan yang ada. Hebat. Suasana yang mengantung di udara kelewat suram.

"Claire! Kau baik-baik saja?" bentak seseorang saat aku dan Claire sudah terduduk di meja kosong.

"Cliff," desis Claire menyadari siapa yang baru saja menyapanya.

Genangan air perlahan mulai terlihat di pelupuk mata gadis pirang itu. Genangan air yang mulai mengalir turun perlahan.

"C-Cla--..." Cliff terhenti bicara saat kedua lengan Claire melilit tubuhnya. Menumpahkan air mata yang terus turun.

Waktu untuk keduanya serasa terhenti saat itu juga, memang terhenti sih... Hehe...

"Yay! Berhasil!" bentak sebuah suara.

"Belum... naskah masih dapat dilanjutkan..." celetukku diiringi seringai kecil. Dapat kurasakan bola mata emasku berpijar, kekuatan untuk mengendalikan pergerakan waktu. Membuat persilangan yang agak membingungkan. Praktis juga untuk kegiatan menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Kadang kau itu menyebalkan juga Sere-nee."

"Ya... terimakasih..." aku tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat itu. Bukan pujian… memang… tapi bagiku itu adalah pujian yang khas untukku.

Apakah aku salah bila membunuh waktu yang ada untuk bermain-main dalam ketakutan orang lain? Salah? Bila aku menggunakan nyawa orang lain sebagai sarana permainan itu memang salah.

Tapi… Bagaimana bila yang kugunakan sebagai sarana ituadalah jiwa yang nantinya kau akan kembalikan?

Kalian tidak mengerti? Heh… itu bagus... karena semua tidaklah menarik bila naskah yang ada sudah diketahui akhirnya. Dan kurasa… akan lebih menarik lagi bila sang pemain utama tidak megetahui cerita yang tengah mereka mainkan.

Sama seperti permainan nasib... tak ada yang tahu. Kecuali 'Dia' yang sudah membuat dan menggariskan nasib bagi para pemain di dunia ini. Dan aku adalah salah satu dari ratusan juta--- ah... maafkan aku--- mungkin lebih tepat sebagai... Jiwa yang sudah tak dapat terhitung lagi. Ceritaku sudah berakhir... tapi alur masih tersisa. Entah akan mengalir untuk berapa lama agar sampai pada akhir yang sebenarnya.

"Sere... apa kau menikmati hal ini?" tanya Thomas mendadak. Aku sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, tapi sejurus kemudian senyum pembunuh terkembang.

"Entahlah... mungkin dalam perjalanan aku tidak terlalu menikmati permainan ini. Tapi bila sudah mencapai akhir aku akan sangat menikmati bagaimana ekspresi yang kalian ciptakan. Jadi..." kalimatku sedikit tertahan. Bola mataku yang masih berpijar berkeliling menatap sosok yang mengelilingiku, "... Adakah yang memiliki ide lagi?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Gereja - 10.00 pm –

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Bulan purnama terus bersembunyi di balik awan kelabu di atas sana. Menolak untuk memberikan secercah sinarnya, bersembunyi bersama dengan para bintang.

Angin malam bertiup memasuki pintu Gereja yang terbuka. Ruangan yang hanya mengandalkan seberkas sinar redup dari lilin kecil yang menyala.

Bunyi berderit terus menggema di dalam ruanga, bunyi yang berasal dari suara pintu maupun jendela yang terus bergerak.

Seorang pria masih terjaga dalam dinginnya udara malam, piyama berwarna hitamnya melekat, memberi sedikit kehangatan pada tubuh yang sedikit mengigil.

"Kau belum tidur rupanya..." seru sebuah suara halus yang berasal dari belakang pria itu.  
Carter reflek memutar tubuhnya lalu berdiri dengan cepat menyadari siapa yang baru saja berbicara. Bunyi berdebam kecil terdengar saat buku yang dibacanya bertemu dengan permukaan lantai marmer.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini!?" bentaknya agak kasar. Aura tenang yang selalu terpancar dari sosok pastur tersebut menghilang. Bersembunyi bersama rembulan di balik awan kelabu.

Wanita yang baru saja menyapanya itu tersenyum kecil. Melipat kedua tangannya pada sandaran bangku panjang yang tadi diduduki Carter. Lipatan kedua tangan itu menopang kepala yang ditutupi oleh helai rambut putih miliknya.

"Ayolah, kau sudah cukup lama mengenal Kasukiou, tak perlu berpura-pura," decak kesal wanita itu. Carter membungkuk perlahan mengambil buku yang baru saja terjatuh dengan kesal.

"Tch! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mengenaimu, anak kucing hitam yang berlumur darah," seru Carter dengan penekanan pada enam kata terakhir.

Kuku-kuku panjang mulai memelintir rambut putih panjang bersama dengan turunnya dua sudut bibir ke bawah, merengut.

"Kau itu bodoh ya!? Sudah berapa kali pastur yang sebelumnya mengenalkan Kasukiou padamu!?"

"Heh, beliau memperkenalkanku pada Serenada, bukan kau."

"Sama saja, bodoh," ejek wanita itu sinis. Pastur itu kembali melemparkan bukunya ke sembarang arah dengan kencang.

"Berbeda, kau maupun Sere, kalian itu berbe--..."

"Kami tidak berbeda, Carter," potong suara lain. Carter mengadahkan kepalanya, menangkap sosok Sere yang tengah bersender di ambang pintu.

Tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun hitam hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Semenjara wajahnya tertutup oleh cadar yang dengan warna yang sama. Kontras dengan wanita yang baru saja berdebat dengan Carter.

"Serenada..." pekik wanita itu yang langsung berhambur menuju ke arah gadis itu riang.

Kedua lengan miliknya melingkar pada leher Sere yang tidak memberikan penolakan apapun.

"Sere... ada apa malam-malam?" tanya sang pastur ramah. Aura tenang miliknya mulai menggantung, keluar dari balik awan kelabu.

"Tch! Saat dengan Sere kau lembut, tapi dengan Kasukiou berbeda," keluh si putih kesal.  
"Anak kucing hitam berlumur darah diam saja," desis Carter.

"Hei! Panggil Kasukiou dengan nama Kasukiou!"

"Kasukiou... diam!" bentak Sere dengan nada yang terdengar lembut namun sinis. Wanita yang terus menyebut dirinya sebagai Kasukiou itu membekap mulutnya sendiri, ciut.

"Heh, dasar."

"Nah... Carter, kita bicarakan naskah selanjutnya ya?"

"Serius tuh?" gaya bicara yang sama sekali tidak pernah terdengar oleh siapapun keluar dari mulut Carter.

"Tentu saja, bahkan zombie-nya sudah siap," seru Sere riang dan menampakkan senyum riang dengan aura kelam yang kontras.

"... mau bilang Kasukiou dan Sere berbeda?"

"Iya, berbeda."

"Hei!"

"Serenada itu maniak, sementara kau adalah anak kucing hitam berlumur darah... sekarang ditambah mayat hidup. Hallowen nanti buat saja seluruh penduduk kota ini jadi mayat hidup."

"Usul yang lucu."

"... mungkin aku harus segera berganti pekerjaan."

* * *

Ruina : Apa pula maksudnya… Master!!!!

Sere : Kenapa malah kamu yang muncul?

Ruina : Hah? Master lagi sibuk ngurusin novel buat tugas. Padahal nggak perlu pake ilustrasi tapi malah bikin.

Sere : Master yang gila.

Ruina : Dan kamu lahir dari sel yang ada di dalam dekapan virus gila.

Sere : (Rolling eyes) udah lah, baca review aja.

* * *

Anisha Asakura

Ruina : Heh, makin seru ya? (senyum sinis dengan nada mengejek) bukannya makin ancur?

Sere : Kayaknya kalau master ada kamu bakal dibunuh.

Ruina : Udah dibunuh dari awal kali…

Sere : … Kamu hantu juga?

Ruina : Junior nyebelin.

Sere : Huah! Senangnya ada yang naksir aku.

Ruina : Anda masih wajar kan? (ngambil pengukur suhu badan)

teacupz'

Sere : Hum… kayaknya sih nggak kenapa-napa dipanggil Vein.

Ruina : Emon sama Tol-tol juga nggak pa-pa.

Sere : Bukan aku yang nyaranin lho!

Ruina : See More?

Sere :A…a… itu, Master ngopi-paste dari note fb, jadi kayaknya dua kalimat itu sempet sembunyi pas lagi di set ulang.

Ruina : Betah banget tu orang ngetik pake hp, tu keypad nggak jebol apa ya?

Sere : Udah rusak kok… nyemplung di air aja masih tahan, rusak nggak tuh benda?

Ruina : Benda kelainan.

Yue Ecchi

Sere : Chapter lalu boleh agak tegang. Lha chapter ini… (Ngurek-ngurek tanah)

Ruina : Heh… namanya juga anak kelainan, hasil akhir juga pasti bikin yang kelainan. Depannya sih masih agak narik pribadi dia yang namanya Atoli… lah belakangnya?

Sere : Kayaknya dia make Arrendgard tuh…

* * *

Ruina : Selesai?

Sere : I---

Ruise : Reynard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ruina : ^^; Kakak, dipanggil tuh…

Rey : (muncul entah darimana) NO WAY!!!!

Sere : ???

* * *

Thank for you all.

I already send a bucket of jasmine to your place.

Just search where the tree grow up.

Biaya ditanggung penerima (Di bacok)

Mind to review again?

* * *

Disclaimer :

Ihihihi,

Bukan punyaku kok…

Kalau punyaku aku pasti udah kaya dan tidak perlu ke Warnet lagi.

Claimer :

Serenada Kasukiou.

Untuk yang baca salah satu fic Rui pasti tahu apa maksud dari nama yang dijadikan satu itu.

Ehehehehe…


	7. Maaf menuhmenuhin

Dikarenakan banyak halangan yang membuat Rui hampir kena darah tinggi…

Rui buka polling.

Menurut kalian mana yang sebaiknya Rui dahulukan untuk selesai?

Karena…

Rui nggak bias ngetik melalui HP lagi.

Comment note di FB yang biasa Rui terapkan tidak terlihat di HPdan Rui jadi ragu untuk ngetik.

Bikin note satu persatu malah tambah bikin Rui repot buat Copy-Paste.

Jadi sekarang Rui konsen ke satu fic dulu.

Tolong voting mana yang akan kalian pilih dan Rui akan mulai membuatnya minggu depan.

Maaf untuk yang berharap ini chapter baru.

Ruise Vein Cort


End file.
